narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Anime-Manga Differences
This page lists the differences that occurred during the transition from manga to anime. Censorship *In the manga, Ebisu fixes his glasses with the middle finger, in the anime, he uses his index finger as well. * In the manga, Kaiza has his arms chopped off.Naruto chapter 20, Page 17 In the anime, they are instead only broken and burned.Naruto episode 11 * In the manga, Kakashi uses his Lightning Cutter to punch through the chest of his opponent. It is usually seen going through all the way. In the anime, it is blurred out by the lighting of the jutsu. * In the manga, Zabuza decapitates Gatō to kill him''Naruto'' chapter 32, Page 18, while in the anime, Zabuza cuts him multiple times and Gatō falls off the bridge.Naruto episode 20 * In the manga, especially in Part I, Naruto and Kiba''Naruto'' chapter 188, Page 1 "flip the bird" several times, in the English adaptation of the manga and in the anime they only close their fist and look angry. * In the manga, when Anko Mitarashi threw a kunai at Naruto and cut his cheek, she licks the blood directly from Naruto's cheek.Naruto chapter 45, page 03 In the anime, she touches it with her fingers.Naruto episode 27 * In the manga, during the preliminary rounds of the chūnin exam, Zaku Abumi's right arm is blown off when Shino Aburame uses his bugs to block Zaku's airtubes. Naruto chapter 69, page 20 In the anime, both arms remain attached while only his skin breaks on his arms. * The design of the Hyūga Main Family's Juinjutsu is different in the manga and anime. In the manga, it was a variation of a manji, a Buddhist symbol, but due to its similarity to the swastika, it was altered into a X in the anime. * In the manga, when Hiruzen Sarutobi raids Orochimaru's lair, there are corpses strung to the walls.Naruto Chapter 121, Page 9 In the anime, these corpses are replaced with shelves containing jars.Naruto episode 72 * In the manga, when Naruto prevents Kabuto Yakushi from attacking Tsunade, Kabuto's kunai goes through Naruto's hand.Naruto chapter 167, pages 14-15 In the anime, its get caught between Naruto's fingers.Naruto episode 94 * In the manga, when Shikamaru Nara gets caught in Tayuya's genjutsu, he sees his skin and flesh melt off his bones.Naruto chapter 208, page 16 In the anime, the entire arm melts away.Naruto episode 122 * In the manga, Konohamaru Sarutobi has a sexy jutsu with Sasuke and Sai, In the anime this is taken out. * In the manga, Shikamaru is briefly seen smoking after Asuma's death.Naruto chapter 328, page 16 In the English adaptation of the manga and in the anime, he doesn't smoke, he only carries Asuma's lighter with him; although at a certain moment, visiting Asuma's grave, he leaves a lit cigarette. * In the manga, Inner Sakura's "Shannarō!" is translated as "Hell yeah!" or "Hell no!". In the anime, it is translated into a forceful "Cha!". Other * In the manga, Naruto sneaks into the Hokage Residence to steal the Scroll of Seals and is caught by Hiruzen Sarutobi, but escapes by using Sexy Technique. In the anime, Hiruzen simply sends out the ninja after Naruto. * In the manga after Kakashi's first encounter with Zabuza, Team 7 attempts to look at his face while he is sleeping.Naruto chapter 16, Page 20 In the anime, this event is simply skipped. * In the manga, during the second phase of the chūnin exam, Team 8 gets their second scroll from a Konoha team. In the anime, it was changed to a team from Amegakure. * In the manga, Jiraiya starts Naruto's training at the Konoha Hot Springs. In the anime, he tries to escape from training by attempting to elude him through a series of antics, eventually he trains him nearby a river. * During the Third Hokages fight with Orochimaru he rams Monkey King: Enma, who has transformed into an adamantine staff, into the Grass Long Sword, and his Enma is shown partially reversing the transformation.Naruto Chapter 120, Page 13 In the anime, this is removed. * In the manga, immediately after ramming his adamantine staff into the grass long sword, Hiruzen Sarutobi places exploding tags on the left leg of Hashirama Senju and the right leg of Tobirama Senju, they are later shown healing while standing.Naruto chapter 120, Page 16 In the anime, the tags are placed on the left leg of Hashirama Senju and the right arm of Tobirama Senju, they are shown healing while lying face down.Naruto Episode 71 * In the manga, Hashirama Senju uses the Bringer-of-Darkness Technique.Naruto Chapter 122, Page 14 In the anime, Tobirama Senju performs it.Naruto episode 72 * In the manga, when Naruto and Gamabunta do the Combination Transformation they transform into a giant fox with a single tail. In the anime, they transform into the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. * In the manga, when Jiraiya uses Rasengan on Gantetsu, he also steals his wallet,Naruto chapter 150, page 15 while in the anime, he is given it out of respect.Naruto episode 86 * In the manga, Hiruko was a normal puppet, in the anime, he was a Human Puppet. * In the manga, none of Chiyo's puppets in White Secret Technique: Ten Puppet Collection of Chikamatsu were destroyed, however in the anime, at least four were shown being heavily damaged. * In the anime, the Sannin's actions during the Second Great Shinobi World War are incorrectly stated to have occurred during the Third Great Shinobi World War. * In the manga, Chidori surrounds the user's hand in lightning, in the anime, it creates lightning in the palm of the user's hand. * In the manga, when Naruto returns from his training with Jiraiya, the person he first re-encounters is Kakashi. While in the anime he first meets Sakura and Konohamaru. Also, Naruto meets Shikamaru and Temari on the streets in the manga, while in the anime he meets them while inside Tsunade's office. * In the manga, Yurika told Tsunade herself about Gaara's kidnapping, while in the anime, she handed her the message to read it. * In the anime, the Naraka path's original body, while still alive, is shown outside, while in the manga, he was in sewers. * In the anime, the Asura Path's original body, while still alive, is shown wearing a rice hat, while in the manga, his bare forehead and crown of the head are shown. * In the manga, Utakata, the jinchūriki of the Six-Tailed Slug has already been captured by the time of Akatsuki and Taka's alliance. * In the manga when decoding Jiraiya's message, Shiho shows the correct way to write 'ta' and the way that Jiraiya did, and in the anime Shikamaru does it. In the anime, they also confirm it by comparing the 'ta' with a book containing Jiraiya's writing in it. Animation Errors and Changes * In the anime, Kakashi simply drove his Lightning Cutter onto Haku's chest. However, in the manga, Kakashi's hand went right through his body. * During Naruto's training to add his elemental chakra to the Rasengan, Kakashi takes him to Ichiraku Ramen Bar. In the manga, Ayame is away on a trip and Nishi and Matsu work as her replacements.Naruto Chapter 320 In the anime, she has just returned from a trip and has converted the Ramen Bar into a Tsukemen bar.Naruto Shippūden episode 75 * In the anime, Hanzō's eyes are not alike as the ones drawn in the manga. * In the manga, Gamabunta is shown to not have had a scar on his left eye when sitting next to Jiraiya.Naruto Chapter 376 - Page 10 In the anime, he has a scar.Naruto Shippūden Episode 127 * In the manga, members of the Uchiha clan are shown to have strange facial markings,Naruto chapter 398 page 18. In the anime only one of the members retains part of their distinct facial markings.Naruto Shippūden Episode 140 * In the manga, the triangle on Hidan's Jashin amulet points up, while in the anime, it points down. * In the manga, the color or Killer Bee's tattoo's are black. In the anime, their color is blue. * In the manga, Konan's eyelashes are shown to be a diagonal line at the bottom corner of her eyes. In the anime, they are shown to be three distinctive lines. * In the manga, Konan's eyes are shown to be a light grayish-blue with golden hints. In the anime, her eyes are depicted as a deep shade of amber. * In the manga, many of the color schemes from the Shippuden were different from the anime. Sakura's leisure attire is her red shirt, over another red shirt instead of her pale yellow shirt. Chōji's attire uses the same color scheme from his Part I appearance, as opposed to the anime where he wears red. Yugao's clothes are colored all dark purple. * In the manga, during Tenten's first appearance her blouse was blue instead of pink which in later chapters, changed to her common Part I outfit. * When Neji was first seen in the manga, his hair tie was higher, directly below his head. However, after the second part of the Chūnin Exams, it moved lower, to the hairstyle he has now. In the anime, he had the newer hairstyle nearly the whole time. References Category:Naruto